Living Things - Lost In The Echo
by Ano Aoi Sora
Summary: Antes de partir em uma missão, Levy vai à biblioteca. Ela só não contava que Gajeel a ajudasse, e que essa ajuda mudasse tudo.


Living Things - Gale (GajeelxLevy)

Lost in the Echo

Levy agora amaldiçoava sua altura como nunca havia feito antes.

Estava na biblioteca pública de Magnolia. No momento, procurava algum romance policial bem longo. Ela, Wendy, Charles e seu time iriam para uma missão de longa duração, mais ou menos uma semana. Trabalhariam no restaurante daquele senhor, Yajima-san, amigo de Makarov, antigo membro do Conselho. Era uma missão considerada fácil, mas seria divertida e ela poderia usar sua magia de escrita sólida para ajuda-la no trabalho. Wendy ficou preocupada que eles não quisessem ir com ela, já que demoraria uma semana inteira e fora _ela _quem propusera a missão, além de que a Dragon Slayer estava preocupada com uma diversão.

A azulada lembrava exatamente as palavras de Jet _"Está preocupada com o nosso tédio, Wendy? Não se preocupe, o time Shadow Gear da Fairy Tail está vacinado contra isso!"._

Ficariam em um hotel próximo ao restaurante, e ela planejava ter algo para fazer à noite. Para ela, sua diversão seria um romance policial bem longo. Talvez aquele livro novo, Jovem Sherlock Holmes: A Nuvem da Morte, de Andrew Lane? Lucy tinha lido e achado muito bom. Mas também estava curiosa a respeito de um livro chamado Julieta, de Anne Fortier. No final, decidira-se pelo que Lucy tinha recomendado.

O problema era que o livro negro estava na décima fileira, e ela só alcançava até a sétima. Com o braço esticado e na ponta dos pés, alcançava até a nona. Ah, ela realmente odiava a sua altura mínima. Ela não via nenhum banquinho ao seu redor, nem algo que poderia ajudá-la. Não podia usar magia, coisa que fora proibida ali desde que Natsu queimara boa parte do acervo. O jeito era se esticar até alcançar.

– Ah, vamos, por Mavis... – ela disse, se esforçando ainda mais.

O que ela não contava era que dois braços fortes a levantassem. Sentiu-se segura com aqueles braços em volta de si. Virou-se para dar de cara com Gajeel. Ele a levantara calmamente, sem aparentar nenhum esforço, como se ela fosse uma mochila vazia. A garota o olhou e os olhos carmim lhe diziam _"Pegue logo a merda do livro". _Ela obedeceu rapidamente e ele a colocou no chão novamente. A azulada percebeu o quão desprotegida se sentiu quando aqueles braços saíram de sua cintura.

– Gajeel. – chamou, já que ele começara a ir embora sem ao menos esperar o "obrigada" dela. – Muito obrigada.

– De nada, baixinha. Só tome cuidado nessa missão, sim? – ele falou sem ao menos virar-se para ela, então não viu, infelizmente ou felizmente, o rosto dela tomar uma forte cor de vermelho, tão vermelho quantos seus olhos. Suas mãos estavam no bolso de sua calça despreocupadamente, mas ainda assim mostrando que não estava apto a conversas, enquanto uma faixa segurava seus cabelos rebeldes.

– Vou tomar. – respondeu, fazendo uma pequena reverencia, embora o Redfox ainda não se virara para ela.

_**You were that**_

_**Foundation**_

_**Never gonna be another one, no**_

_**I followed**_

_**So taken**_

_**So conditioned I could never let go**_

_**Then sorrow**_

_**Then sickness**_

_**Then the shock when you flip it on me**_

_**So hollow**_

_**So vicious**_

_**So afraid I couldn't let myself see**_

_**That I could never be held**_

_**Back or up no**_

_**I hold myself**_

**( Você foi a**

**Fundação**

**Nunca vai haver outra, não**

**Eu segui**

**Tão preso**

**Tão condicionado que não conseguia largar**

**Em seguida, tristeza**

**Então doença**

**Então o choque quando você me sacudiu**

**Tão vazio**

**Tão cruel**

**Com tanto medo que eu não podia me deixar ver**

**Que eu nunca poderia ser**

**Retido ou segurado, não**

**Eu me sustento )**

Gajeel sentiu o cheiro dela cítrico dela enfraquecer à medida que ela se afastava. Suspirou, bravo consigo mesmo. Ele, além de ajuda-la, pediu para que tivesse cuidado. A garota podia ser sua parceira, mas ele estava dando pistas demais. Não queria que caso ela não gostasse dele e descobrisse que ele a amava, a amizade entre eles se fosse para sempre. O Redfox odiava a hipótese de nunca vê-la novamente. Ele precisava dela, assim como um viciado precisava de crack.

Ok. Talvez essa não tenha sido a melhor comparação.

Um viciado podia largar seu vício.

Ele não.

-X-

Levy correu até a bibliotecária e, ofegante, entregou o livro a esta. Esta lhe informou que, na próxima semana, o livro teria de ser devolvido e blá blá blá blá. Nada lhe importava, a não ser a memória recente que se instalara em seu cérebro sobre a sensação daqueles braços fortes e cheios de piercings do Dragon Slayer de ferro envolvendo sua cintura. Aquilo fazia suas bochechas pegarem fogo, tendo contraste com seu cabelo azul.

Ele devia simplesmente ter ficado irritado de ver suas tentativas inúteis, não é? Afinal, ele não moveria um músculo para ajuda-la... não é?

_AHHHHH_, sua mente gritava. Porém, por fora, mantia um sorriso simpático para a bibliotecária, que estava terminando anotar toda aquela coisa sobre quem havia pego o livro, quando, juros... Toda aquela coisa que ela sabia não ser necessária, já que ela era praticamente cliente VIP de lá. Quando não estava na Guilda ou em missão, ou simplesmente zoando com Jet ou Droy, ela estava ali.

Seu lugar favorito era uma pequena abertura nas paredes totalmente escondida. O teto havia sido aberto ligeiramente, e abria para uma salinha secreta. Quando ela entrou pela primeira vez por uma escada que fizera com sua magia, o cheiro de mofo predominava e muitas aranhas, baratas e escorpiões habitavam o lugar. Mesmo assim, se encantara. Era pequeno, aconchegantemente pequeno, e uma parte da parede havia desmoronado para o outro lado, fazendo uma janela.

Ela, com o tempo, limpara o lugar, desinfectara e o tornou mais acessível. Fez uma escada, esta sendo posta do lado de dentro da biblioteca. Na parte desmoronada colocou uma janela de vidro, e o chão agora era coberto por um colchão, cobertas e almofadas. Cortinas laranjas caso quisesse dormir. Fizera daquele lugar seu lugar especial.

A bibliotecária acabou seu discurso desnecessário. A McGarden reparou que ela era uma garota jovem, provavelmente estava ali pra simplesmente pegar uma grana. Seu rosto mostrava-se entediado, e embora esta aparentasse ser mais velha que ela, Levy percebeu que esta era muito menos culta. Provavelmente era extremamente baladeira.

Agradeceu com uma pequena reverência e se retirou. Faltava por volta de duas horas para uma e meia da tarde, o horário que combinara encontrar-se com seu time, Wendy e Charles. Ficaria em Fairy Hills até o horário e depois iria à estação. É, parecia um bom plano para esquecer o que acontecera entre ela e o Redfox.

_**Check the rep**_

_**Yep you know mine well**_

_**Forget the rest**_

_**Let them know my hell**_

_**There and back**_

_**Yet my soul ain't sell**_

_**Kept respect up**_

_**The best they fell**_

_**Let the rest be the tale they tell**_

_**That I was there sayin**_

_****_**(Sim, você me conhece bem**

**Esqueça o resto**

**Deixe-os conhecerem o meu inferno**

**Lá e aqui**

**Não venderei minha alma**

**Mantenha o respeito**

**Pois os melhores caíram**

**Deixe o resto ser o conto de fadas que eles contam**

**Que eu estava lá dizendo )**

-X-

Duas semanas se passaram. Eles voltaram de viagem, ocorrera tudo bem. O livro O Jovem Sherlock Holmes: A Nuvem da Morte era mesmo bom, procurava ansiosamente o segundo livro, O Jovem Sherlock Holmes: Parasita Vermelho. Cada um voltou para casa com 50.000 peças de ouro.

Porém, mesmo estando com os amigos, mesmo com as intrigas do mistério maravilhoso que Andrew Lane criara, Levy McGarden não conseguiu esquecer o que acontecera entre ela e Gajeel Redfox.

Ele parecia que tinha saído em missão no dia em que ela voltara. Parecia que sua barreira estava posta novamente no lugar, depois de ter se quebrado com aquele inocente ajuda na biblioteca. Depois de ter vivido por míseros segundos sem esta, sua mente já se sentia sufocada com a sua presença.

Queria tirar a saudade de sua mente, e para isso, iria à biblioteca. Mais precisamente, ao seu lugar secreto.

Precisava pensar.

-X-

Odiava que naquele dia havia feito aquilo. Não devia ter dado tantas pistas. Não sabia se ela sequer ainda tinha medo dele. O que ele havia feito com ela era imperdoável. A entenderia, mas o aperto em seu peito e a vontade de chorar nunca sairiam. Ela era sua parceira de vida, quem o cheiro mais havia agradado e encantado, quem ele amava e quem ele amaria para todo o sempre.

Estava praticamente escrito nas estrelas.

_**In these promises broken**_

_**Deep below**_

_**Each word gets lost in the echo**_

_**So one last lie**_

_**I can see through**_

_**This time I finally let you**_

_**Go**_

**(Nestas promessas quebradas**

**Lá no fundo**

**Cada palavra se perde no eco**

**Assim, uma última mentira**

**Eu consigo ver através**

**Desta vez, finalmente deixei você**

**Ir )**

Porém, se ela não gostasse dele, se ela ainda o temesse, sabia que estava fadado a tentar conquistá-la por toda a eternidade e a ser infeliz para todo o sempre.

Não aguentava mais. Precisava saber aquilo da boca dela. _**Agora**_.

E Gajeel Redfox não era um homem que sabia esperar.

-X-

Levy estava finalmente estava se sentindo em paz.

O aconchego de seu cantinho era maravilhosamente mágico. Suas mãos seguravam com carinho o grande e pesado livro em suas mãos. O Senhor dos Ladrões, escrito por Cornélia Funke. Suas pernas estavam cobertas pelo cobertor pesado. Encarava o bosque lá fora, os sons abafados pela janela fechada. Chovia levemente lá fora, e não podia correr o risco de molhar o livro da biblioteca. Fechou o livro, deixando-o de lado, sentando-se para observar melhor cada gotinha de chuva escorrendo pela janela. Tocou o lugar onde elas estariam de escorressem se estivessem deste lado do vidro. Observava sua respiração se condensar na janela, pois lá fora fazia muito frio.

_**Test my will**_

_**Test my heart**_

_**Let me tell you how the odds gonna stack up**_

**(Teste a minha vontade**

**Teste meu coração**

**Deixe-me dizer a você como as probabilidades vão se encaixar )**

Observando a água atingir levemente o chão, começou a pensar novamente sobre Gajeel e aquele dia na biblioteca. Entre estantes e estantes de livros.

Pegou seu chocolate quente feito recentemente. Ela realmente fizera daquele espaço da biblioteca praticamente seu lar. A máquina de fazer café estava ali também. Talvez devesse simplesmente se mudar para lá, e ir para a Fairy Hills somente para tomar banho.

O líquido quente entrou em contato com seus lábios para testar a temperatura, e eles estavam queimando. Fez uma pequena careta e então assoprou o chocolate. Agora sim, a temperatura estava boa.

Ouviu um ranger. Virou-se por instinto. E o que encontrara estava fora de seu nível avançado de compreensão.

-X-

Gajeel só queria encontra-la. Seguia seu cheiro desde a Guilda e este o levava para a biblioteca. Devia ser óbvio, pelo que ele sabia dela, ela passava um bom tempo por dia lá. Parecia que se enfiava de tal modo entre as estantes que ninguém nunca encontrava lá, feito uma verdadeira rata de livros. Mas também, o fato de ser extremamente baixinha dificultava a procura. Ele sorriu de lado. Se Levy ouvisse seus pensamentos, ficaria emburrada por tê-la chamado de baixinha. Alargou o sorriso ao imaginar o biquinho indignado que surgiria em seus lindos e avermelhados lábios.

A chuva tocava o chão leve e lentamente, como em uma carícia. Ela encharcava suas roupas e praticamente apagava o cheiro da McGarden. Mas não iria desistir, não ali, não agora que havia finalmente arranjado coragem.

_**Ya'll go hard**_

_**I go smart**_

_**How's that working out for y'all in the back, huh?**_

_**I've seen that frustration**_

_**Been crossed and lost and told no**_

_**And I've come back**_

_**Unshaken**_

_**Let down and lived and let go**_

_**So you can let it be known**_

_**I don't hold back I hold my own**_

_**I can't be mapped**_

_**I can't be cloned**_

_**I can't c-flat**_

_**It ain't my tone**_

_**I can't fall back I came too far**_

_**Hold myself up and love my scars**_

_**Let the bells ring wherever they are**_

_**'Cause I was there saying**_

**( Vocês vão com força**

**Eu vou com inteligência**

**Como isso esta funcionando para os que estão aí atrás?**

**Eu vi aquela frustração**

**Ter sido ultrapassada e perdida, e disse não**

**E eu voltei**

**Inabalável**

**Desapontado e vivi e abandonei**

**Então você pode deixar que saibam**

**Eu não me seguro, eu me mantenho**

**Eu não posso ser classificado**

**Eu não posso ser clonado**

**Eu não posso ver bemol**

**Não é o meu tom**

**Eu não posso recuar, eu cheguei muito longe**

**Eu me seguro e amo minhas cicatrizes**

**Deixe os sinos tocarem onde quer que estejam**

**Porque eu estava lá dizendo**

Chegou à biblioteca. A porta imponente de madeira abriu, cedendo à força extrema de seus braços. O cheiro de Levy, cítrico, estava mais forte, mostrando que ela estava realmente ali. Ignorou a bibliotecária atirada que tratou de arrumar-se assim que ele entrara pela porta. Ela devia ter gritado com ele sobre entrar com roupas molhadas numa biblioteca, mas estava ocupada demais admirando seus músculos.

"_Tarde demais."_, pensou. _"Eu já sou de Levy. Por inteiro"_.

Seguiu por estantes, procurando a garota. Até que sentiu o rastro mais recente e começou a seguí-lo. Ele o levava para uma parte distante do local, onde poucas pessoas iam. Avistou uma escada de madeira ali e percebeu que ali o cheiro de sua amada azulada intensificava-se consideravelmente.

Subiu. Ela dava para um local da biblioteca que nunca havia entrado antes. Pelo que parecia, uma parte da parede havia sido derrubada, e agora dava para um pequeno quarto. O cheiro de Levy estava impregnado em todas as partes, e somente da Levy.

Afastou a cortina roxa que impedia sua passagem para o pequeno quarto. Ficou admirando o que viu ali.

Lá estava McGarden, tomando calmamente um chocolate quente. Um grande colchão de casal cobria o chão. Cobertas estavam esparramadas por todos os lados, assim como livros e almofadas. A maioria era de sua cor favorita dela, laranja.

Ela usava um vestido laranja escuro, que lhe dava destaque entre os tons claros dessa mesma cor. Uma pequena coberta negra caía à sua volta, e ela encarava a janela.

Ela estava tão... Levy.

Deu um passo. O chão rangeu em resposta, e a garota virou-se para ele.

Aqueles olhos castanhos... Pareciam o mais delicioso chocolate, somente esperando para serem devorados por ele enquanto ela devorava os seus em resposta.

– Como me encontrou? – ela perguntou, sua voz soando como uma melodia digna de Mozart. Os seus sentidos apurados dracônicos sentiram o cheiro de seu hálito, e este cheirava a chocolate, indicando que ela já havia bebido do líquido que repousava quente na caneca em suas pequenas mãos.

– Seu cheiro... – ela arqueou as sombrancelhas. – Levy, precisamos conversar...

-X-

Ok, o mundo acabava hoje e ela não estava sabendo?

Em primeiro lugar, Gajeel entra em seu lugar secreto e especial do nada, com aquelas malditas gotículas de água que praticamente gritavam por atenção enquanto sumiam no tecido negro de suas roupas.

Depois, ele diz que a achou pelo cheiro. Ou seja, ele já conhecia o cheiro dela bem.

Terceiro, ele chega falando que tem que conversar com ela, e Levy sabia que se o assunto não fosse urgente ele teria simplesmente teria desistido e esquecido. Se fosse algo da Guilda, ele mandava o Lily falar com ela. Ou seja, era pessoal **e** urgente.

– O que aconteceu, Gajeel? – ela perguntou docemente, enquanto ela tentava convencer seu coração a parar de fazer ginástica rítmica.

– Conhece a história sobre as parceiras de dragões? – ele arriscou. Ela negou com a cabeça levemente. – Os dragões tem uma única parceira por toda a vida. Geralmente, o cheiro dela é extremamente agradável, e o dragão se apaixona por ela. Cada dragão tem uma única parceira por toda vida, e eles devem amá-la e ser-lhe fiéis.

– Que interessante... – ela só pode comentar, enquanto sua cabeça trabalhava a mil por hora para saber o que ela tinha a ver com isso.

– E se os dragões não ficarem com essa pessoa, estão fadados a não conseguirem ser mais felizes.

– Gajeel, por que veio me contar essa história? Sei que não sairia de sua casa na chuva, viria até a biblioteca e subiria até aqui pra me contar uma história. O que aconteceu?

– Levy...

– Estou ouvindo.

– Levy... você é minha parceira. – pronto. Havia sido dito. Ele só podia aguardar a resposta.

– Então... – ela parecia estar confusa. Os olhos achocolatados que ele tanto amava estavam praticamente opacos. Levy não via nada à sua volta, só ouvia o barulho que as engrenagens de seu cérebro normalmente super rápido, agora lento, como se estivesse enferrujado, faziam. – Isso que dizer que você... Você...

– Isso quer dizer que eu te amo.

_**In these promises broken**_

_**Deep below**_

_**Each word gets lost in the echo**_

_**So one last lie**_

_**I can see through**_

**(Nestas promessas quebradas**

**Lá no fundo**

**Cada palavra se perde no eco**

**Assim, uma última mentira**

**Eu consigo ver através )**

Silêncio. Era tudo o que se podia ouvir depois dessas palavras. Ó, palavras, tão belas palavras. Por que mesmo deram o nome "amor" àquele sentimento tão profundo? Quatro letras não serviam para tal serviço.

– E que sempre amarei. Mesmo sabendo que você provavelmente não me perdoará nunca por aquilo que fiz, eu tento lhe dizer o quanto eu a amo. E-

– Eu também te amo! – a azulada interrompeu, mas assim que percebeu o que falou, cobriu a boca.

– Levy... – ele começou, os olhos arregalados enquanto tentava suprimir um sorriso.

– O-o que? – gaguejou, ainda nervosa pelo que acabara de falar.

– Repita o que disse.

– N-não!

– Por que não?

– É vergonhoso... – escondeu o próprio rosto com as mãos. Ele as pegou gentilmente. Ela tentou libertá-las, queria cobrir-se novamente, mas ele era mais forte. Então, limitou-se a baixar os olhos, sentindo o toque gentil, mas forte, do Dragon Slayer de ferro.

– Por que é vergonhoso? Eu já lhe disse os meus sentimentos. – ele sorriu gentilmente, e ela olhou pra cima. Carmim contra marrom. Sangue contra chocolate. Quem diria que uma mistura de ambos seria tão boa?

– Eu te amo. – sussurrou, cedendo.

– Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou em resposta. Os olhos se fecharam, enquanto os lábios se procuravam institivamente. Os lábios de Gajeel pareciam ferros quentes contra os seus, queimando-os prazerosamente. Estava feliz com o beijo, mas não conseguiu mover seus lábios.

Gajeel estava completamente inebriado pelo cheiro de Levy e pelos lábios delicados tocando os seus. Passou lentamente um braço pela cintura da azulada enquanto ela acariciava seu cabelo. Depois de um bom tempo com os lábios somente se tocando, ele teve a coragem de toca levemente os lábios da garota com a língua, pedindo permissão. Ela imediatamente a abriu, e o que o Redfox provou na boca dela estava além de sua própria compreensão. Queria mais daquilo, e pensando nisso, colocou a mão desocupada na nuca, prensando aqueles cabelos azulados. Vendo que aquilo ainda não era suficiente, foi para a frente, enquanto ela ia automaticamente para trás, até que a garota encostou no gelado vidro da janela.

O beijo continuou, as línguas finalmente em sincronia. Não queriam se importar com o amanhã, o presente era a única coisa que passava por suas mentes embriagadas pelo prazer. Ela segurou naqueles cabelos negros rebeldes do homem que tanto amava. Ele a queria, ali, agora, mas esperaria. Não seria apressado demais, não queria força-la a nada. Por enquanto, aproveitaria o beijo.

Com um final selinho, o beijo parou. Totalmente sem ar, Levy tombou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-se totalmente na janela, enquanto os braços continuavam ao redor de Gajeel, sem perceber o quanto aquela posição deixava seu pescoço à mostra, e, consequente, a posição também a deixava mais sexy.

Engoliu em seco, controlando-se para não pular em cima dela ali mesmo. Deu um pequeno beijinho no pescoço, próximo à orelha.

– Baixinha...

– Hum?

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo, meu querido dragão de ferro.


End file.
